Chieftain's Horns
The Chieftain's Horns is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Chieftain's Horns is made with buffalo horns and decorated with some leather, furs and feathers. It's a defence/support oriented bow that grants small bonuses to , , and , along with a good boost to and 3 elemental resistances. It grants passive healing and to the party through its random Refresh casts, increases the power of buffs Anna casts, and can debuff the enemies' through its attacks and counters, boosting the party's magic damage ( in particular due to the bow also being able to simultaneously inflict ). Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods, the chest is on the other side of a Spikes 'n' Levers puzzle. * * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoSkillPower = 55 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 4 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 4 |item53 = White Feather |item53number = 6 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't boost buffs. }} * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 50% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 60% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 4 |item42 = Razor Claw |item42number = 6 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Bone Spike |item52number = 4 |item53 = White Feather |item53number = 6}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna